


The Hidden Pyramid

by Shy_Akward_Person



Category: BBS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Akward_Person/pseuds/Shy_Akward_Person
Summary: Just something I did for a class assignment and thought I would share it. The word limit is 1,000 so sorry it’s really bad. It’s supposed to have another paragraph or so.EDIT: I DID IT, I PUT THE EXTRA PARAGRAPHS IN WITHOUT GOING OVER THE WORD LIMIT!!!Word Count: 1,000





	The Hidden Pyramid

“Dude Evan, wake up!”

I opened my eyes and was met immediately met with eyes. Startled, I jumped out the car and fell onto the hard and sandy surface.

“Dude! don’t do that!” I yelled. While I was getting up, Jonathan grabbed me and dragged me over to where my mom was standing.

“Hey mom,” I said hugging her.

“Hey there.” She said softly, “Well now that you’re here, let me show you around!” She exclaimed.

After almost an hour of my mom giving us a tour of camp, we went back to the base to sit. We were only talking for a few minutes before a guy wearing the typical archaeologist outfit came in, “You have a phone call, it’s from Joshua.” He informed my mom. She looked at us and said,

“Okay, I’ll be back soon, just stay here and don’t make a mess, okay?” And without giving us any time to reply, she left with the guy following.

We all sat in silence not knowing what to do.

“Hey, where’s Craig? I just saw him.” Jon stated. We all left the tent and went outside to look for him.

We didn’t have to look much as he was maybe a quarter mile away, far but still visible to everyone. We jogged to him, Jon complaining about running the entire time. We all went up to Craig and saw he was looking at The Great Pyramid of Giza.

“Did your mom find this?” Craig asked, 

“I don’t know,” I replied.

“Your mom didn’t discover this pyramid,” It was the same guy who went into our tent. “She discovered the one underneath it.” He said.

"How’d you get in?" Asked Tyler, 

"We dug a pathway that goes underground to a hole in the pyramid, but it's unstable, so we can't go in yet till it is."

"What happens if you do?" 

"Your footsteps will cause the sand to shake, then collapse and you'll be stuck. The only way out is through the pyramid, all the way at the top. So don't get any ideas, got it?" He said, "Your mom had to leave camp for supplies." Then, he left making sure that we were in his sight the entire time.

Later that evening, when the sun set and everyone was sitting around a fire. We executed our plan and made a run for it.

When we were at the pyramid, we started to look for the passage they dug. 

"Found it!" yelled Jon. We all ran over to him. There it was, with sand still moving towards the pathway.

"That's really deep," Craig said, who was still unsure about the plan. 

"Come on!" I said, eager to find out what the building holds. One by one, we all went in. It was pitch black inside.

"Anyone have a torch or some matches?" Craig asked, his voice echoing. 

"Or some night vision goggles?" Joked Jon. Tyler pulled out his phone and turned it on

"93%.” He said, 

With that Tyler turned the flashlight on and we all started to walk around, making sure to stay close.

Clang! 

We all jumped and backed up to a wall, Tyler pointing his phone every direction. Then stopped as Jon appeared with a guilty look on his face.

"My bad." He said with a sheepish smile. All of us let out a sigh of relief, but then I heard it. I snapped my head towards the path just in time to see the last grain of sand piling in, blocking the only exit. It’s too steep so we couldn't just dig our way out, we'd suffocate before we'd reach the surface.

"Are we trapped? Great, we’re gonna die here." Craig said, his voice shaking. 

"Listen, no one's going to die. Remember what the guy said? There's an exit at the top, let's just walk up there, we'll be fine." I reassured.

So we all started to walk to what seemed like an upstairs. Tyler staying in the back since he's he's tallest and has the flashlight. 

After an eternity of walking in silence, someone decided he had enough. 

"Why did we even decide this was a good idea?" Craig blurted, "Let’s go to the mysterious, creepy pyramid. And let's not tell anyone where we're going, so that if anything happens, we'll all just die with no help!" 

"Craig enough!" Jon exclaimed, "Just stop!"

"My phones going to die. I say we just run the rest of the way because all of you are walking so slow." Tyler suggested.

So we ran, but instead of Jon complaining, all we could hear was a clink sound, like claws hitting against the stone floor. 

"Run faster, it's right behind us!" Tyler yelled.

It was the first time any of us had heard Tyler so scared. So we started running as fast as we could, not looking back or stopping.

That is until we heard the shriek, 

“CRAIG!” Tyler yelled, trying to pull him away from the mystery monster.

“Tyler!” Exclaimed Craig, holding onto Tyler’s arm for dear life.

“Help me pull him back guys!” Yelled Tyler, trying his best to keep his best friend from the inevitable.  
We tried to help them but, we noticed that whatever the monster was, it had friends. Jon and I both knew that if we stayed, we died.

So Jonathon and I ran from the scene, as fast as we could. We ran until we heard voices, the voices of my mom’s exploration team. We ran and saw that they were just about to block the exit to the pyramid.  
“WAIT PLEASE STOP!” I desperately yelled,

“PLEASE!” Jon yelled, equally desperate. They saw us and kept it open, realizing how dirty and scared we looked.   
Delirious and I ran even faster.

Still able to hear the screams of our friends, we ran out of the pyramid and back to base.

My mom later took us home and Jon stayed over, both of us traumatized from the events that took place earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did for a class assignment and thought I would share it. The word limit is 1,000 so sorry it’s really bad. It’s supposed to have another paragraph or so.  
EDIT: I DID IT, I PUT THE EXTRA PARAGRAPHS IN WITHOUT GOING OVER THE WORD LIMIT!!!  
Word Count: 1,000


End file.
